


Happiness is a Warm Embrace

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Leon looked so soft and warm that Percival longed to climb in behind him and cradle him close.But that wasn’t an option.





	Happiness is a Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lion_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/gifts).



> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Character B warms a towel by a fire so it's all ready for Character A when they get out of the tub/shower (because it's winter and it's FREEZING) - and then A just gets wrapped in a warm towel and love."
> 
> Thanks, Nebby, for donating the prompt! Originally, I was going to use a different prompt...but I realised this one suited them better.

Percival slipped into his quarters and paused when he found Leon dozing, his muscled arms braced against the rim of the tub. Freckled knees poked out of the water. Several russet curls threatened to tickle a pale nose.

His heart warmed at the sight.

Percival toed off his boots and padded across the room. Carefully, he brushed the curls aside. He smiled when Leon mumbled something incoherent and shifted his head wearily, his gaze unfocused with exhaustion.

“Don’t worry,” Percival murmured softly, his hand lingering as a glimmer of recognition sparked into existence in that soft gaze. “You don’t have to move: I’m planning to catch up on some reports while I have a chance. Keep soaking the heat up.”

Leon hummed softly, his lashes fluttering closed. He nuzzled his palm for a moment and then slipped away, drifting back to sleep with ease. Leon looked so soft and warm that Percival longed to climb in behind him and cradle him close.

But that wasn’t an option.

Percival had given his word that he’d catch up on those reports. Already, his reports from various patrols were more than a week late. He’d thought the impending winter would provide more than enough time for writing, but his motivation had slipped once the winter skies arrived. There was something soporific about the weight of the sky, the hue of the clouds.

Honestly, Percival didn’t understand how Leon could be so productive. Already, Leon had patrolled several sections of the Darkling Wood while his limbs threatened to freeze off beneath his hauberk and armour. Fortunately, his gambeson had provided some protection from the elements while rescuing screaming travellers from wolves and mewling cats from freezing ponds.

Percival stifled a chuckle and padded across the room to retrieve a towel from the cupboard. He set it down in front of the fireplace before turning and settling himself at a small table. His ears tuned to the sound of soft breathing, Percival began writing, recalling the events of his patrols with ease. He’d been blessed with a good recollection since he was a boy, piping up with random facts and memorised comments when following his father around the farm. Absently, Percival rubbed the familiar heartache blossoming in his chest with one hand and continued to scratch at parchment with the other.

Percival was almost finished his reports when he heard water sloshing. He raised his head and smiled when he saw Leon shifting, intending to rise from the tub. Quickly, he vacated his chair and retrieved the towel from the hearth.

Leon smiled when he reached the tub and grasped his shoulder for balance as he climbed out. Percival didn’t hesitate to envelop him with the towel. His heart thumped in his chest when Leon released a noise of appreciation and burrowed closer to the warmth.

“I can’t imagine what I did to deserve this.”

“It isn’t about deserving,” Percival answered easily, wrapping his arms around him and embracing him through the heated towel. He squeezed Leon closer as he often did. “I do this because I want to. You’d do the same for me.”

Leon hummed.

A comfortable silence settled between them as Percival dried him. He wasn’t rough or impatient. His movements were gentle and loving. He wanted Leon to feel pampered after his hard week.

Eventually, Percival settled into bed with an armful of Leon. He nuzzled the back of his neck and couldn’t stop himself from shuffling closer. His arms tightened around him.

Several moments passed before Leon broke the silence between them.

It wasn’t uncommon for a few doubts and insecurities to surface whenever he and Leon curled up in bed together. Still…Percival wasn’t prepared for the worried expression when Leon turned his head and looked at him.

“Is this okay,” Leon asked softly; the hesitance in his voice threatened to break his heart. It was clear that this particular doubt had been plaguing him for a while. “You don’t want more?”

“ _You’ve_ never wanted more.”

“But I’d do it.” Leon caressed his arm. “For you.”

“I don’t need more.” Percival squeezed him closer. “You’re happy, and that makes me happy, Leon.”

“You’re the first person that didn’t want something more.” Leon turned over in his arms and gazed at him softly, an unnameable emotion swelling between them. He wrapped his arms around Percival in return and said quietly, “I want to get married.”

“Okay,” Percival answered easily, smiling. “Is tomorrow morning too soon?”

“Not to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
